Know
by IdleWit
Summary: “You, William Turner, you have a touch of destiny about you”“Do you know me?”“You’ll want to be knowing me.”


**KNOW**

"_You, William Turner, you have a touch of destiny about you"_

"_Do you know me?"_

"_You'll want to be knowing me."_

They were not gods, but they were not mortals. They did not live, nor did they die, they just existed and watched and sometimes intervened on those they watched, but mostly they remained detached from it all, not above it, nor below it, just not apart of it.

She was the oldest of them; she had been there almost till the dawning of time. For a while it had just been her, but she became lonely and then she saw the man near his death. She had seen him while she watched, and she had leant closer and allowed him to see her. He looked upon her in a way that made her feel powerful, more powerful then she had ever felt before, he had looked upon her with love. She asked him whether he wished to join her and he had said yes. And so she made another like her and he came to join her to live upon the mountain.

He remembered nothing from what he was before, but he retained his name. She had never thought of a name before, but he constantly asked her for one, and she began to toy and play with the idea, finally she gave him one, and he treasured it, holding it near his heart and whispering it almost reverently. She enjoyed his devotion to her, and so for a few hundred years they both lived upon the mountain, Davy Jones and Calypso.

She had not been planning on making more of her; she had not thought it necessary. Then she came across him, he lay bleeding in hovel. A cultured peasant who had always been pulled down by station and now he died so the kings and the rich could have the little he owned. He had betrayed them, and they had paid him back, but he only regretted that he had not taken more from them.

She was curious of him as she passed him, and halted to watch as the life ebbed away from him. She showed herself to him, the second of his kind to view her. She asked him if he wished to join her. He had been waiting for the devil to come and take him, but instead she did. She made another and also took him to the mountain; she did it because she had begun to become slightly weary of Davy's praise of her, she wanted to see what others could be like, what others would treat her like. She realized that Davy loved her, but one who could not return love found it hard to accept it from others. She wanted to have an intelligent conversation with one who was cunning and well read, so she created him, found his name and introduced him to her Davy. The three of them, Calypso, Davy and Barbossa lived for a while upon the mountain and many years past, and many mortals died, and they continued to exist.

Then the useable happened, and she met a mortal who was not near death, who was very much living, and she wished to change him. She had thought that Barbossa was all she needed, well thought, he provided views on the world which Davy with his love stricken heart could not do. She did not have a reason to change this one….she just wanted to….

She could not understand it, but one day she showed herself to him. He was an outcast, considered odd, a renegade, he wandered with no home, and no friends, and no name, abandoned by everything. But he seemed content and this she did not understand. He lived in the wild country, and stole from the towns, and laughed and had no fear; he was the first mortal to intrigue her.

She showed herself to him, he acted strangely, and made her laugh, but after his initial shock he talked with her, though he kept his wary distance. She finally asked whether he wished to join her and he said no…. She did not understand it, so she left him in confusion, something she had not felt since she had first been.

She stayed upon the mountain for a while, but continued to watch him, and finally she appeared to him again. Why? He just laughed and said he enjoyed being alive, being a mortal and having his freedom. He said that human's weren't always extremely predictable unfortunately and didn't always do what you wanted of them.

So she left him again, pondering this. She asked Davy about it, he just said it was of little consequence for a man could be bargained into doing as you wished. She asked Barbossa for his views upon it; he contemplated it, and then said that men could be bullied to do what you wanted. They each drew from their own experiences in life, but Calypso found that she liked the strange mans theory.

She watched him for a few years and waited and the time she had been waiting for finally came. He was captured and tied up, to be killed at sunrise. With the life he led it was to be expected, it was surprising he had lasted so long. She appeared before him once more, and asked him. He rejected her again, but she had learnt to wait and she tried both Barbossa's and Davy's idea but to no avail. Finally she used cunning and trickery, just as she had seen him use on other mortals, she used what he loved best, his life and his freedom. He held for a moment longer, then buckled and she changed him, and brought him to the mountain. She asked him if he wished to have a name, he thought for a while, then christened himself. He named himself Jack.

He was filled with life still and she found herself enjoying his company above the other two. He bickered with Barbossa and annoyed Davy and she was amused at his antics. He was wild and wished to go with her upon her travels, but she refused and he was forced to stay upon the mountain, trying to find a way to leave it. He out of the other two, seemed to realize that something was missing, that there was something that had come before and she knew on those occasions when he was quiet and thoughtful he was trying to remember and it made her afraid because she knew once he remembered he would do anything to get life back. So she stayed with the three of them over many centuries, keeping a close eye upon him, the one she had changed without a reason she could understand.

But he was not made to just exist, he chafed at the bit and the restrictions she set, to just watch and do nothing else. So she finally went out of desperation, coming upon a burnt village she changed both a land owner's daughter and a thief's one, and brought them to the mountain to provide him with some new company.

So they lived Davy Barbossa, William, Elizabeth and Jack. He teased the younger ones, tricking they who were quite gullible and too honest to see his ways. But this was still not enough for him, and he turned back to trying to remember once more. She went out once more, a few years passed and there was nothing, but then she felt it and she returned to the mountain, to be only met with her Davy. The others had left, Jack had been the first to find the way, then the young ones had followed him, and Barbossa had gone last, wanting to explore this life too. Davy had been the only one to wait for her return. She looked for them and she found them, each had been caught in times pull and found their ways into newborn infants, giving them destiny. They had each been pulled different ways and she realized that her creations had left her. So she followed suit, sending Davy with promises of seeing him once more she waited patiently until a child was born and she saw destiny upon them. Then she entered the world of mortals too, she entered not as a pure mortal, she retained some power and all her memories and she lived. She exulted in the living, and waited a few years, the child grew up, it was Davy, he grew into a man and she met him and he did not remember her. But as a human she had found new things and she found the company of Davy, and the love which had still not died in him tedious, as she could still not return it. So she left him after a while, leaving him a replica of a locket he had given her. She had hoped it would soothe a bit of the wound, but it did nothing but make him grieve more. He became the creature of the sea in his despair and grief. She lamented over this sad transformation of what was once a man, but the grief passed and she continued to look for the others, leaving Davy to his path, knowing they would meet again.

Another child was born, destiny upon it. She waited as it grew, waited to see who it was…Barbossa. She sighed but did not intervene in Barbossa's new life, knowing he would not remember. She continued wandering the world, learning and experiencing new things, but constantly searching. Finally after many years after she had given up and settled, expecting to wait centuries more, he found her.

He had just waltzed through her door, and as soon as she saw him she knew who he was. She waited more years, he came and went. He thought her just a voodoo priestess, she showed interest in him, and he flirted as he did with all women. Sometimes she thought he suspected her of something more, but he never asked and she said nothing the time was not right. Then the time came she had been waiting for, his precious ship had been taken…he had nothing more to this life, nothing more to live for. So she revealed to him his compass, and told him a little of his past. She just hinted to what may have been, and allowed him to speculate.

"You know me," she said.

Then she offered him it once more, the chance to come back with her and live upon the mountain. She waited for him to say yes, he did not. This time she grew angry, he ship had gone, yet he still clung to life and would not follow her. She fought with him, but he stubbornly clung to life, and ended up fleeing, knowing when he was in danger. She did not follow him, but waited. Once she had calmed she looked, and she saw, she would meet him again, all of them, those with destiny always come together. She continued to look for the others, but she could not find the two younger ones, and finally she left it and just waited.

She felt it when Barbossa died, she knew that it was bound to happen in this life, neither of them could live while the other bested them, and he…he could not live without his ship. She waited though, knowing it was not yet time to call life back upon him. Then the time came, when she read the claws, and they told her what she had been dreading and hoping for all in the same breathe. His life was coming to a close as her love Davy Jones came closer to circling his prey. She knew that all their destinies would twine together eventually; she called Barbossa back once more. He thought her just a witch; she told him she wanted something from him, in return for his life. Then she waited some more, waited for Jack to come back to her.

He came back, in desperation she knew, afraid for what she would do if the anger still boiled inside her. She was glad to see him, as he approached with caution. Then he entered the room also, the younger one, and she turned her attention to him. She had not seen him in many years, she remembered him though. Moving towards him, she sad it the words, wishing to tell him what he was. She missed being worshipped and loved by someone, she wanted him to come back with her to the mountain, and replace Davy in love and Jack in charm.

He did not recognize her though, and Jack confused that she was repeating what she said to him, pulled her away quickly. He did not want the boy to know, know what he suspected. She had not told him there had been others, she hadn't really told him much about what they really were, just hinted. And she knew as he asked her, that he had remembered nothing of his past, and did not seem to wish to.

He was too content with living, he had forgotten her Calypso. She had hoped so much that he would know her, as he had before, what she truly was. But there was no hope of him coming back to the mountain; he was too full with life. Maybe one day they would all meet again, but they would never really know each other, not as she had hoped.

"_There will be no knowing here…I thought I knew you?"_

"_Not as well as I had hoped."_


End file.
